The Reaper
The Reaper (born June 15, 1965) is a caw professional wrestler currently under contract with Wrestling Franchise Federation on their Extreme Circuit Wrestling brand. The Reaper jumped onto the wrestling scene at a very young age. He joined World Wrestling Federation at the time in 1999. Career World Wrestling Federation (1999-2004) 1999-2001 Lance Reaper at the time was his billed name was working for World Wrestling Federation. A wrestling copany that was the biggest wrestling scene ever and to this day the biggest wrestling promotion ever. He debuted defeating Steve Blackman in his first match. Then he got into a backstage argument with Triple H at the time when Triple H made fun of his debut and his match saying that his match skills are like watching a dog pee on a bush! Which fueled the superstar and slapped Triple H in the face! Lance Reaper feuded with Triple H at the time in many matches. Where Lance had many title matches with Triple H and even at Backlash 1999. But he was defeated by Triple H. Going into the year 2000, Lance Reaper began very popular with the fans, but not as popular as the Great One: The Rock! Lance Reaper turned heel when he made fun of The Rock and interfered in The Rock's matches and even came out one night in The Rock's ring attire and theme song. The Rock defeated Lance Reaper 5 times in their feud. The Rock won the Intercontinental Championship from champion at the time: Road Dogg Jesse James. Lance Reaper was the first to challenge and defeat The Rock for the title on Smackdown!. 2002-2004 Lance Reaper changed his ring name to: Reaping Skull and changed his attire wearing tights and tattoos around his body and coming out like The Undertaker and wearing all black. He was very recognized as a heel. The Rock defeated Reaping Skull 4 months later for the title but then The Rock was defeated by Triple H for the title. Triple H then lost the title to X Pac. Which Reaping Skull had no feud. When 2003 came around, Reaping Skull was wrestling back into dark matches or defeating local jobbers. He once had a chance to face for the World Tag Team titles against The New Age Outlaws and then he had no partner. But then The Rock was assigned as his partner. And on Raw is War, Reaping Skull and The Rock defeated NAO and became World Tag Team Champions. The fans werenot pleased at all, which the tag team title reign only lasted 3 months. Reaping Skull's last match came to when he was defeated by Triple H in a DO OR DIE MATCH. Where the loser would be fired. But the match resulted in Reaping Skull losing meaning he wad fired but he had parted way with World Wrestling ENTERTAINMENT. Reaping Skull was released from WWE Wrestling Franchise Federation (2009-present) The Reaper was billed from parts unknown and was quickly a face. Where he defeated many superstars in his debut. And was drafted from Smackdown to ECW. WHich he made his mark on ECW when his brother: JKO debuted. The two teamed up 4 times and JKO then attacked his brother. And the two feuded to this day over championships. Like the HARDCORE championship. The Reaper and JKO feuded on the return episode of ECW in a hardcore match. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' *'Intercontinental Champion (3 times) *'WWE World Tag Team Champions (2 times) Wrestling Franchise Federation *'Hardcore Champion (3 times) Entrances *'Kane's WWE Theme Music (2009-present) *'The Undertaker's Theme Music (2002-2004) *'Triple H's Theme Music (1999-2001)